


Loathing

by kibume



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, The Author Regrets Nothing, creo que nadie aparte de mí shippea esto pero i'm okay i'm fine, me hundiré con esta ship no pasa nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] [Crack]</p><p>La serpiente silbaba y reía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> _Probablemente sea de las pocas personas sobre la faz de la tierra que shippee esto y quizás nadie lo lea pero bueno llevaba mucho tiempo acumulando polvo en mi carpeta y quería publicarlo porque tbh me enorgullece el resultado._
> 
>  
> 
> _Todos sabemos que esto es mega crack porque ni se hablan en el anime, pero ambos son mis personajes favoritos y pienso que hubieran podido tener una interacción muy interesante si se hubiera llegado a dar._
> 
>  
> 
> _Así que si alguien se digna a leerlo, espero que os guste ~ Cualquier comentario es bien recibido._

* * *

 

-Te odio.

Fue un único susurro inteligible, lo que fluyó entre las sábanas, tras una noche en la que estas habían sido protagonistas de todo un repertorio de gritos y gemidos.

No fue una afirmación irónica, cariñosa, con la que uno suele bromear cuando la amada pareja ha jugado una (no tan) mala pasada. Era una enunciación certera, segura de sí misma, que confesaba sin tapujos, el sentimiento que realmente llevaba dentro.

Refugiado entre las sábanas, sus entrecerrados ojos siguieron observando la almohada, fruncido el ceño, notando que la relajación de sus pulmones no se debía sólo a la noche anterior tan ciertamente dispar, sino, sobre todo, a la confesión de aquella verdad que llevaba consigo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Con la mirada aún borrosa por el sueño y las legañas, no distinguió a ver a la figura a la que iba dirigido semejante frase. No importaba, ya había memorizado todos y cada uno de los detalles presentes en el cuerpo, en el rostro, de su enemigo al otro lado de la cama, y sabía que si lo observaba con un mayor análisis, la furia tan poco característica en él aumentaría.

Al otro lado, sólo escuchó una risa, primero débil, contra el cojín, dejando paso a una fuerte y ruidosa. No era un sonido afable ni simpático, como el que se suele soltar cuando uno ha pillado una broma. No era, en absoluto, amoroso. Sólo una risa que aceptaba aquella afirmación con sorna, que se divertía con crueldad e ironía ante las circunstancias. No estaba seguro de si lo que provocaba ese ruido en su estómago era un nerviosismo inusitado, o, por el contrario, una profunda emoción de repugnancia que removía todas sus entrañas.

La voz del otro, cautivadora sin ser melosa, divertida sin resultar agradable, se filtró por debajo de las sábanas. Él pensaba que si el Diablo tuviese voz, lo más próximo a dicho eco sería aquella:

-Estoy aquí para eso.

* * *

Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que se habían conocido. No porque fuera un momento único, maravilloso, espectacular, fruto del encuentro entre dos personas que acabarían finalmente entendiéndose en una cama, sino porque desde entonces, una emoción que jamás había sentido (y no era amor, pues para bien o para mal ya había tenido sus experiencias, y no todas habían acabado demasiado bien), que no iba para nada con él, había comenzado a ir susurrándole en el oído que seguía existiendo dentro por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Por mucho que le disgustase el pensarlo, tenía que reconocer, que, al principio, su presencia le había llamado la atención. Su ademán era distinto al del resto, más arrogante quizás, más enigmático, y a su vez, más atractivo.

Eso era lo que se había dicho cuando, al entrar en aquella sala llena de empresarios y gentes con corbata, lo había encontrado alejado del resto, con una copa de vino en mano, los ojos cerrados y un gesto de absoluta disconformidad, como si el hecho de respirar el mismo aire que los demás respiraban le provocase repulsión.

Intimidado por esa impresión, se había dirigido rápidamente a una de las pocas personas que conocía en la sala, quien coincidía con la figura que lo había invitado a aquel evento. Cuando su amiga se giró, rápidamente aquel extraño sentimiento de fatiga se disipó, y la recibió con una sonrisa cordial, la misma que ella le dirigió:

-¡Oh! ¿Qué tal, Diarmuid? ¿Encontraste los servicios?

Él asintió, dirigiendo dicha sonrisa no sólo a su compañera sino al grupo de gente con el que hablaba:

-Sí, gracias por las indicaciones. No sé si tengo el placer…

La atractiva mujer de ojos azules asintió, y fue lentamente presentando al resto del equipo. A diferencia de aquella minúscula emoción de rechazo que había experimentado al haber analizado a aquel otro individuo (que tras fijarse brevemente vio que seguía solo, pegado contra la pared, como si aquello no fuera con él), rápidamente sintió la acogida formal manifestada en forma de sonrisas educadas. Según lo que parecía, todos eran gentes dentro de la élite social, al igual que su compañera Arturia, al igual que la mayoría de los integrantes de la sala.

Y a diferencia de él.

Al principio, cuando Arturia había ido a su café para decirle que lo invitaba a una fiesta, Diarmuid se había imaginado algo muy distinto: En su cabeza se proyectaba siempre la misma imagen de las salidas que su primo solía organizar, no porque él hubiera tenido el gusto de participar en ellas (alguna que otra vez se había apuntado, pero finalmente descubrió que él prefería las veladas más tranquilas), sino porque normalmente era él quien lo esperaba en la puerta del apartamento cuando el hombre de cabello azul y largo venía, arrastrándose o siendo arrastrado, y bebido perdido.

Sin embargo, cuando ella le recomendó que vistiese de la mejor manera, sospechó el tipo de fiesta del que podría tratarse. Al comienzo se negó, porque a fin de cuentas, ¿qué iba a hacer alguien como él, alguien corriente, del pueblo llano, adentrándose en una celebración donde sólo se reunía la más altas de las élites?

La respuesta de Arturia había sido tajante:

-Porque necesito un acompañante. Y no pienso que haya nadie mejor que tú para ello. Me suele desagradar este tipo de eventos, pero si vienes conmigo creo que no puede ser tan malo.

Al ver que la sonrisa que su amiga había dibujado, como casi implorando, Diarmuid no pudo decir que no.

No podía hacerlo, de cualquier manera.

Así que allí estaba, en una sala donde las gentes vestían con trajes más caros que el piso que compartía a medias con su primo, con copas de champán y vino en mano, comiendo discretamente caviar. Diarmuid apostaba a que los organizadores del evento se habían gastado más dinero del que él jamás podría reunir en toda su vida. Pero eso no le preocupaba, ni le molestaba.

Nunca nada lo hacía.

Fue un pensamiento fugaz, cortado por la voz grave de Arturia:

-Diarmuid, ¿te apetece acompañarme un momento por una bebida? Enseguida volvemos.

Él asintió rápidamente y la siguió, caminando a su lado. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, oyó el suspiro aliviado de su amiga:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa conciliadora:

-Sí, sí… Sólo que nunca me acostumbro a este tipo de eventos. No puedo decir que me plazcan mucho, tampoco. Siendo sincera, preferiría mil veces tomarme el intento de _capuccino_ que tu primo prepara en el bar antes que beber mil copas de este vino rosado, por el bien de la compañía.

-Creo que Cú agradecería el cumplido, en parte. Sino contamos con lo del café, claro está. –comentó él, riéndose.

La risa tranquila de él sirvió para apaciguarla:

-Gracias, Diarmuid. La verdad que es la noche no está siendo tan mala gracias a que estás aquí.

Él agachó la cabeza, agradecido:

-Es todo un honor. Y ante todo, un placer.

Arturia curvó de nuevo sus labios en una tranquila sonrisa, y Diarmuid notó que desde que habían entrado en la sala, jamás la había visto sonreír así. Aunque las sonrisas de su amiga eran muy pacíficas, muy serenas como ella misma, como si sonreír demasiado le estuviese prohibido o no supiera cómo hacerlo, la tensión allí debía de presionarla tanto que no le permitían ni eso. Y era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que iba a visitarlo al café casi siempre la veía sonriendo, e incluso, si la fortuna quería, riéndose cuando Cú se quemaba preparando el café.

Debía de ser cierto lo de que le disgustaba mucho aquel tiempo de celebraciones:

-Bueno, te dije de ir a por una copa, así que no debo faltar a mi palabra, como caballero –bromeó ella, volviendo a trazar el rumbo de sus pasos.

Diarmuid volvió a seguirla, pero al cabo de unos minutos, el _tac_ de sus pasos se detuvieron. Alguien se había puesto en el camino entre la barra y ellos dos. Y alzando la cabeza, el moreno descubrió sorprendido que se trataba de aquel joven de aire tan extraño a quien había observado al principio precisamente porque su imagen no coincidía con el puzle gris y trajeado del resto.

Con discreto interés, lo analizó: Tenía largos cabellos dorados, que le caían por los hombros, en un orden casi calculado, pero con un cierto toque salvaje que lo hacían aún más llamativos. Sus pupilas, que no lo observaban a él, sino a su compañera, eran de un color rojo intenso. Diarmuid jamás había visto a alguien con ese tipo de color en los ojos. Eran de un carmesí misterioso, y la metáfora más parecida que se le ocurrió fue que si la famosa manzana de Adán y Eva había tenido algún color, seguramente habría sido aquel. Pues, aunque eran unos ojos alargados y, a primera vista, atrayentes, el hombre distinguió, buceando entre aquel mar de sangre, un matiz de algo que no supo identificar pero que removió todas sus tripas y no de una manera que considerase agradable.

Su nariz era recta, perfilada, de una medida media, y sus labios, no demasiado rosados, eran un poco carnosos, interesantes. Su nuez y cuello estaban igual de perfilados que su rostro puntiagudo. Vestía, como los demás, un traje negro y probablemente muy caro, pero había algo en su manera de vestir, o quizás en su forma de moverse, que hacía que pareciera muy despreocupado frente al resto, quizás por el hecho de no llevar corbata, o llevar algunos de los botones de la camisa abiertos, dejando ver la entrada a una pronunciada clavícula.

El moreno lo observó con la atención que le dedicaría a observar una escultura tallada en mármol, como un cuadro de un pintor famoso que le gustase: Sí, el hombre que tenía enfrente era bello, casi como una obra de arte, pero seguía existiendo algo que hacía que se sintiese mareado, incómodo.

Él, que jamás se había dignado a escuchar los prejuicios de su cabeza, decidió finalizar su análisis para escuchar lo que su acompañante decía, aunque, el primero que habló fue el otro hombre. Su voz, como sus ojos, seductora, calmada, estaba llena de una arrogancia y una gallardía que casi le hizo fruncir el ceño:

-Hola, Arturia. ¿Cómo te va?

La voz de su amiga le dio a entender que la presencia que tenían delante no le era grata:

-Ah, Gilgamesh. Bien, como siempre. Qué te voy a contar que ya no sepas de estos eventos.

Los labios interesantes se curvaron en una sonrisa aún más interesante:

-¿Oh? Ya te he propuesto muchas veces que cuando quieras, podemos escaparnos de este antro y hacer algo… Más divertido.

La invitación para nada discreta sorprendió a Diarmuid, que casi se atragantó con el champán tan exquisito, intentando recomponerse velozmente antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos pudiera notarlo. Jamás esperaba que en una reunión tan formal como aquella hubiera alguien capaz de atreverse a proponer algo tan ¿ordinario?, encima a Arturia. Quiso responder ante semejante descaro, pero esta respondió tranquila, como si aquello fuera parte de lo cotidiano:

-No estoy interesada, y sabes que nunca lo estaré.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro, pero no dejó de sonreír con aquella sonrisa que tanto parecía incordiarlo y a la vez llamarlo:

-Es una lástima… Te garantizo que te lo pasarías mucho mejor. Bueno, ya que no puedo obtener tu compañía entre las sábanas, ¿qué tal si al menos la consigo por el momento? He traído un vino maravilloso, parte de mi tesoro, y no habría nada que me placiera más que compartirlo con otro de mis tesoros más preciados.

Diarmuid notó que le sudaban las manos, sintiendo que toda fascinación inicial había dejado paso a una tímida repugnancia. Aquella sensación hizo que su corazón se contrajera, y por un momento dejó de respirar, inquieto porque no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando.

A lo lejos, escuchaba a Arturia, aunque se hallase a escasos metros de él:

-Mis disculpas, Gilgamesh, pero ya tengo compañía. Lo que me recuerda que no os he presentado.

Su aliento se entrecortó aún más al ver que aquellos ojos carmesíes se posaban en él, y se vio por una décima de segundo hipnotizado, sólo para sentirse casi desnudo al ver que el otro lo observaba con especial atención. No era una sensación que le gustase, y de hecho tuvo que obligarse a carraspear para que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera. Sin embargo, la sonrisa del individuo había desaparecido, y su rostro dibujaba una mueca que Diarmuid sólo pudo entender como disgusto:

-¿Y tú eres?

El moreno olvidó todo prejuicio para curvar sus labios en una débil y casi forzada sonrisa, ofreciéndole la mano con cortesía:

-Soy un amigo de Arturia. Me llamo Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Es un placer….

El silencio interrumpido fue para dar lugar a que el otro respondiera y se presentara, pero este no lo hizo. Había retirado la mirada, como si hubiera perdido todo interés que pudiera haber tenido en él, creando una situación harto incómoda. Arturia tuvo que toser, y presentarlo ella misma, al ver que el rubio no estaba por la labor de hacerlo, mientras Diarmuid bajaba la mano rápidamente:

-Él es Gilgamesh. Es… un viejo conocido.

Gilgamesh pareció recobrar el inicial interés, dirigido de nuevo hacia lo que él llamaba “su tesoro”, en una sonrisa fingida y casi dolida:

-Oh, Arturia, con que frialdad me tratas. Pero bueno, ya se sabe que lo más hermoso es siempre lo más inalcanzable. Por eso jamás te dejaré ir, aunque nunca me aceptes.

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro de pesadez:

-Lo que digas. Lo mejor serás que te busques una prometida y dejes de marear la perdiz.

-Aún soy joven para comprometerme. A menos que tú aceptaras ser mi prometida, claro está.

Arturia se llevó la mano al rostro, cansada de tener que lidiar con aquello. El pensamiento de Diarmuid rozó por un momento la idea de que si su joven amiga tenía que soportar aquello todas las veladas, era normal que hubiera terminado por detestarlas.

No sabría muy bien qué opinaría él si tuviera a una mujer persiguiéndolo así durante cada velada.

Aunque, bueno, en realidad, sí lo sabía.

Un recuerdo no tan lejano le hizo arrugar débilmente el rostro con dolor:

-Bueno, Gilgamesh, si nos disculpas, no puedo hacer esperar al resto.

Pero este no se movió:

-¿No prefieres beber el vino que he traído? Es delicioso, solo para un paladar digno de reyes, y sé que lo sabes. Creo que además tú y yo somos los únicos en la sala que tenemos el don necesario para saborearlo.

Arturia se mordió el labio, indecisa, pues esa era una afirmación la cual no osaría contradecir, en lo que respectaba que el vino de Gilgamesh solía ser delicioso. Finalmente, le clavó la mirada:

-¿Estás dispuesto a ofrecerle ese vino a Diarmuid?

La expresión de Gilgamesh se contrajo en una mueca de asco, sorprendido y a la vez mosqueado, respondiendo como si no le importase que el moreno estuviera escuchándole perfectamente:

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad piensas que voy a compartir mi tan preciado tesoro con alguien como él? ¿Y de dónde lo has sacado, por cierto?

-Dirígete a él con propiedad. Puede que no sea parte de esta distinguida y pomposa élite, pero sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos.

Gilgamesh chasqueó la lengua, incordiado de tener una discusión con su “amado tesoro” por culpa de alguien tan simple como el hombre que los miraba perplejo, sin decir nada:

-¿Cómo de bajo has podido caer, Arturia? ¿Te has dejado engatusar por la escoria más mundana?

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Diarmuid, que había permanecido respetuoso y callado, no pudo evitar proferir, clavándole su mirada ambarina:

-¿Cómo…?

Gilgamesh no le devolvió la mirada, sino que siguió observando a Arturia:

-Me ofende, y no sabes cuánto, que prefieras este tipo de compañía a la mía.

Arturia suspiró, agarrando a su amigo del brazo para intentar tranquilizarlo:

-¿Y a estas alturas te sigues preguntando por qué? Tu lengua es más afilada que una daga, Gilgamesh.

-Y no sirve sólo para cortar-sonrió él, seductor- Deberías comprobarlo por ti misma.

Arturia fue a responderle para cortarle de nuevo toda insinuación, pero esta vez fue Diarmuid quien habló, serio y frío frente a la amable cordialidad con la que se había presentado:

-Suficiente.

El rubio entonces sí le clavó la mirada, un fuego irascible brillando en sus ojos, como si hubiese cometido la peor de las infracciones:

-¿Qué?

Su presencia imponía, y en cierto modo podía entender por qué era tan arrogante. A primera vista, al oírlo hablar, al verlo moverse, parecía realmente que hablaba con alguien que era muy superior a él, como si fuese un rey, como si fuese un dios.

Pero no lo era.

Y por mucho que pudiera intimidarlo, no podía permanecer callado:

-De mí puedes decir lo que quieras. Quizás hasta tengas razón. Pero no puedo permitir que sigas incordiando a Arturia de esa manera. Así que te pido que te detengas.

La rubia la observó sorprendida, casi reconfortada:

-Diarmuid…

Gilgamesh observó primero a ella, para volver a clavarle la mirada al moreno. A juzgar por la manera en la que lo hacía, este sabía que su ira estaba a punto de estallar.

Entre tanta cólera, una descarga de electricidad sacudió su cuerpo, y no supo cómo identificarla, por lo que la dejó correr:

-¿Cómo te atreves?-inquirió Gilgamesh, primero en un susurro inaudible, pero luego fue alzando el tono hasta el punto de que varios invitados se giraron para observarlos- ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, pedazo de gusano!? ¡La escoria como tú debe permanecer callada, obedeciendo a los que hemos nacido bendecidos!

-¡Gilgamesh!

-¿En qué siglo te crees que vivimos?-fue lo único que articuló Diarmuid antes de empezar a notar que la gélida lógica calmada que solía poseer en situaciones complicadas comenzaba a disiparse- ¡Esto no es la Edad Media, ni Mesopotamia! Esa jerarquía social hace mucho que desapareció.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que dice la escoria para sentir que puede estar a nuestro nivel; que algún día, mediante el esfuerzo, conseguirá ser aceptada en la cúspide: ¡Los delirios de grandeza del vulgo! –añadió él, entre divertido y verdaderamente cabreado- Pero que te quede claro. Los gusanos como tú, que habitan y pudren la tierra, no podrán ser jamás parte de nosotros.

Una frase tan certera, que cualquier otro hubiese pasado de largo.

Pero en Diarmuid causó un efecto y un dolor demasiado profundos, porque fue anclado a los recuerdos.

¿Por qué?

 

_“Los gusanos como tú, que habitan y pudren la tierra, no podrás ser jamás parte de nosotros.”_

 

¿Por qué, de todos los insultos que podía guardarse en la manga, tenía que decir algo así?

 

_“El daño ya está hecho, Diarmuid. Para gente como tú, no hay segundas oportunidades. No volverás a ser parte de nuestro grupo. Márchate.”_

 

¿Por qué sonaba tan familiar a aquellas estacas clavadas en su corazón?

 

_“He oído sobre ti, y ahora he podido comprobarlo: eres venenoso. Largo de aquí.”_

 

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué nadie jamás podría perdonarlo por sus errores?

¿Por qué no podían aceptarlo?

¿Por qué no **_querían_**?

 

Lo siguiente con lo que se encontró cuando recobró la conciencia, fue que estaba demasiado cerca del rubio, agarrando el cuello de su camisa con violencia, y se preguntó cuándo su cuerpo había tomado la voluntad de actuar sin pedirle consejo antes. Detrás de él, Arturia lo agarraba de la chaqueta para intentar separarlos, y sobre todo, enfrente, Gilgamesh lo miraba estupefacto, y repugnado:

-Suéltame ahora mismo-lo amenazó, aparentemente calmado.

Diarmuid no lo hizo:

-Suéltame te he dicho. ¿Cómo osas tocarme, a mí, con esas sucias manos tuyas?

Pero Diarmuid no se sintió amenazado, ni acobardado, ni siquiera cuando la gente de alrededor empezó a acercarse para mirarlos con atención y morbo con tal de ver si aquello terminaba en pelea.

El moreno tenía mucho qué decir, quería soltar tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos guardados en el pecho durante tanto tiempo, pero al final se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena decir nada, por lo que se le quedó observando con una expresión indescifrable.

Gilgamesh, al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta vulgar que complaciera sus oídos para tener como evidente afirmación que aquel individuo de enfrente no era más que una sucia rata, frunció más el ceño, asqueado.

¿Por qué no se defendía? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no intentaba buscar una justificación de sus actos frente a él, el “gran rey”?

-¡Di algo! ¿O es que temes abrir la boca frente a alguien como yo?

Pero sólo encontró silencio, y unos ojos ámbares que decían todo y nada.

Hastiado, su ira tocó el límite y como respuesta, golpeó, sin apuro alguno, sin remordimientos, a Diarmuid en la mejilla derecha, con tanta fuerza que este tuvo que soltarlo:

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, maldita basura!

Arturia corrió rápidamente a auxiliar a su amigo, que se tocaba la mejilla entre incrédulo y a la vez como si se hubiese esperado aquello. La violencia que había sentido en ese golpe no sólo le había roto alguna que otra muela, y como consecuencia de su boca brotaban borbotones de sangre, sino que además el impulso había sido tan fuerte que el eterno repeinado pelo de Diarmuid, recogido siempre hacia atrás, había caído un poco sobre su frente.

Pero este no se quedó quieto, y volvió a agarrarlo del cuello, no sin sentir repugnancia, no sin sentir furia, pero a la vez, con una inquieta morbosidad al ver que un “rey” como Gilgamesh era capaz de reaccionar, de esa manera,  ante un “peón” como él.

Acercándose a él aún más que antes, le susurró en su aliento:

-Mejor estar como un gusano, removiéndome entre la tierra… A tener que vivir en una cúspide podrida como la tuya.

La respuesta fue, otra maraña de puñetazos, esta vez correspondidos por ambas partes, que no vieron su fin hasta que los integrantes de la sala consiguieron separarlos.

Aún a distancia, ambos se quedaron mirando, como si el resto no importase. Gilgamesh había salido también magullado, y su perfecta cara impoluta, esculpida en mármol, ahora tenía contusiones y arañones. Su pelo intocable dorado ahora caía más desordenado, su labio sangraba y aquellos ojos que tanta indiferencia habían sentido ahora lo observaban únicamente a él, con emociones que Diarmuid conocía de sobra, y otras que jamás había visto.

En algunas de esas sensaciones, encontró las propias. Jadeó con fuerza, lamiéndose la sangre, pues, al verse reflejado en aquellos ojos carmesíes, notó que todo lo que sentía, todo cuanto sentía, no tenía sentido, carecía de lógica. De su lógica. No identificaba ninguno de los sentimientos que albergaba dentro de sí, que se congregaban en su estómago, en su corazón, en sus pulmones, dificultándole el respirar. Sea lo que fuera, no le placía, por muy intensos que estos fueran. Sobre todo cuando notó que una sensación que sí reconocía, desagradable pero a la vez atrayente, le rasgaba todos los tejidos del cuerpo.

Deseo.

* * *

 

-¿Así que fuiste capaz de romperle el labio a Gilgamesh? ¡Guau, primo, eso tiene mucho mérito!-comentó el hombre de pelo azul, divertido.

Mientras servía los cafés mañaneros, Diarmuid suspiró:

-No tiene ninguna gracia. Le arruiné la velada a Arturia. Tendría que… Tendría que haber conseguido mantener la compostura.

-¡Créeme, hay tantas personas en esta ciudad que te estarían agradecidos! Ese tipo ha perdido ya a tanta gente… Personalmente no lo soporto, y más de una vez nos hemos liado a hostias porque él tampoco me aguanta a mí, pero al final te acaba hasta cayendo en gracia, oye-comentó Cú Chulainn, mientras fregaba algunas tazas.

El dolor en su muela le hizo gruñir:

-No estoy tan seguro. Y no podía quedarme quieto viendo como trataba a Arturia como si fuera un objeto. Y a todo esto, ¿de qué lo conoces?

-Tenemos un conocido en común. ¿Recuerdas a Kirei Kotomine, el cura del distrito de aquí al lado? Parece que son amigos. Lo cual me resulta irónico, teniendo en cuenta que Kirei es un hombre de virtud (más o menos),  y Gilgamesh de vicio. Pero en fin… ¡Enhorabuena, primo! Has honrado a la familia-añadió él, riéndose.

-Oh, venga…

Pero Diarmuid no pudo evitar sonreír débilmente. El hecho de ver que su primo parecía quitarle hierro al asunto al que él le había dado vueltas durante todo el fin de semana le hacía sentir mucho mejor. No había vuelto ver a Arturia, y naturalmente, tampoco a Gilgamesh. A pesar del conjunto de emociones desconocidas que había sentido hacia el último, se sentía horriblemente mal por su amiga. Había destrozado todas sus expectativas, y probablemente lo odiaría de por vida, lo cual, dadas las circunstancias, entendía perfectamente.

Dando de nuevo un suspiro, se dijo que la invitaría a cenar un día de estos para poder pedirle perdón, y quizás conseguiría solucionar las cosas. Arturia lo conocía, y sabía que aquello que había sucedido hacía dos noches no era propio de él.

De hecho, eso era lo que más le preocupaba, el cómo se había sentido en aquel momento en el que había decidido pelearse con el rubio. Ese ciclón de emociones tan vigorosas que se habían apoderado de él seguía escamándole, sobre todo porque seguía sin comprender la mayoría de ellas. Algunas, seguían permaneciendo dentro de sí mismo, merodeando de manera efímera entre sus venas, pero ninguna con la suficiente intensidad como las que lo habían dominado cuando había tenido a Gilgamesh frente a frente.

Y no tenía sentido engañarse: La idea lo aterrorizaba, pues ninguna de las emociones le complacía, salvo quizás una, solapada por las demás.

Pero Diarmuid seguía sin ser capaz de darles nombre:

-Ahí estás.

Se había quedado ensimismado preparando los cafés, cuando oyó una femenina que reconocía demasiado bien. Alzando la mirada, encontró a Arturia, vestida con su eterno traje de chaqueta, observándolo, ninguna expresión coherente en su rostro.

Él ahogó un grito, y estuvo a punto de tirar el café:

-¡Arturia!

Vio que esta lo analizaba, deteniéndose especialmente en las vendas y las tiritas en su cara, fruto de la pelea de hacía dos noches, y por un momento, creyó leer arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Quizás habían sido imaginaciones suyas, seguramente.

Porque la culpa, como siempre, había sido suya.

La rubia suspiró, y se acomodó en uno de los taburetes, cerca de la barra:

-Un _capuccino_ , por favor.

Él asintió rápidamente y se dirigió a la máquina de hacer café, nervioso. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su amiga charlando animadamente con su primo, sobre un tema que no acertó a escuchar.

Cuando volvió con el café entre las manos, se lo dio educadamente y no se movió, clavando los ojos en el suelo. Arturia, tras remover la cuchara largo tiempo, no apartó sus ojos del café tampoco.

Al mismo tiempo sonó un doble:

-Lo siento.

Ambos alzaron la mirada, perplejos. Diarmuid quiso dejarla hablar primero, pero la caballerosidad de Arturia le acabó otorgando la palabra:

-¿P-por qué pides perdón? ¡La culpa fue solo mía! No tendría que haber perdido los papeles de esa manera… Destruí tu cena y tu reunión, lo siento muchísimo.

Ella negó vivamente con la cabeza:

-De ninguna de las maneras, Diarmuid. Tendría que haber parado a Gilgamesh cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tú diste la cara por mí, y yo tendría que haber hecho lo mismo cuando comenzó a… Insultarte. Así que acepta mis más sinceras disculpas. Lo último que quería era que mi invitado de honor se sintiera mal.

Él dibujó una expresión de total desconcierto:

-¡Arturia! De verdad, no hay nada por lo que disculparse. Ojalá me hubiera contenido. Te estropeé la velada.

Tras aquellos momentos de tensión, la mujer sonrió:

-Nada por el estilo. De hecho la hiciste más entretenida que de costumbre. Y lograse dejar callado, durante una milésima de segundo, al “gran rey”, lo cual supone todo un espectáculo, único, y digno de ver.

Ambos se observaron entonces largo rato y entonces estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

Diarmuid, rascándose la sien, le ofreció la mano:

-Entonces… ¿Estamos en paz?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, tomándola y estrechándola:

-Por supuesto. Aunque me apena que tuvieras que salir herido. En fin, es Gilgamesh, nada bueno sale cuando estás con él…

Él desvió la mirada, algo incómodo al ver que aquel nombre le hacía que aquellas sensaciones molestas volvieran a él:

-¿Cómo… Cómo puedes aguantarlo? ¿Que te considere como si fueras una piedra preciosa, un metal más de su colección?

Arturia dio un sorbo largo a su café, mostrándose serena:

-Reconozco que al principio me costó mucho habituarme a él. Es alguien con una personalidad muy especial, que siempre busca enredarte con sus palabras para que obedezcas a sus designios. Pero, si sabes no tomártelo en serio, si no escuchas realmente lo que tiene que decir… Acaba hasta resultando cómico.

Diarmuid recordó que su primo le había dicho tan sólo unos minutos antes que “pero al final te acaba hasta cayendo en gracia, oye” y realmente no podía entender cómo dos personas a las que tanto quería fueran capaces de encontrar algo divertido en un hombre con complejo de dios, que miraba a los demás por encima del hombro y que trataba al resto como si fueran insectos.

El mero pensamiento de algunas de sus palabras le hizo arrugar el rostro, pero decidió no pensarlo más, centrándose en disfrutar de la mañana con Arturia y con Cú, tras aquellos días de incertidumbre.

En lo más profundo de sí mismo, rezaba por no volver a ver a aquel llamativo hombre de ojos venenosos.

* * *

 

Pero su plegaria no fue escuchada.

Tras dos semanas después de lo sucedido, Diarmuid había ido restándole más y más importancia a su pelea con el rubio. No se había olvidado de él, claro que no, ni tampoco había olvidado los sentimientos repulsivos que había sentido entonces, pero ahora sonaban en un eco mucho más lejano.

Lo que sí comenzaba a sorprenderle era un elemento que no había estado allí, dentro de él, antes.

Diarmuid era una persona que tendía mucho a tragar y poco a soltar. Si alguien lo insultaba, le proponía hacer algo que no quería hacer o le pedía un favor el cual no deseaba de ninguna de las maneras cumplir, era incapaz de reaccionar o de decir que no, en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Cuando tenía que hacerlo sin embargo, porque la proposición resultaba descabellada (como alguna mujer que encandilada por su hermosa belleza le había pedido algo más que un café), una parte de él se sentía extrañamente culpable. Siempre se sentía culpable, incluso aunque fuera algo que no tuviera que ver con él, paranoicamente creía que si hubiera actuado de otra manera, dicha desdicha no habría tenido jamás lugar.

Fruto de su inseguridad, o fruto de las circunstancias por las que había pasado, no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que aunque no era capaz de enfadarse, de molestarse, y de aceptar las cosas en buena medida, había elementos que le disgustaban. Pero, con tal de no hacer sentir mal al prójimo, tragaba y seguía adelante con una sonrisa.

De hecho, Diarmuid se sentía culpable de incluso tener ese tipo de sentimientos. Consideraba hipócrita aceptar y decir que sí a un plan que detestaba, y luego el remordimiento le podía, aunque la culpa no fuera suya.

Cú se lo había dicho muchas veces:

“ _Primo, ¡tienes que aprender a decir que no! No vas a poder complacer a todo el mundo, no vas a poder caerle bien a todo el mundo. Y antes que pensar en los demás, que no deja de ser importante, tienes que pensar en ti. Sé que es difícil, pero sino acabarás triste y deprimido, y lo peor de todo, solo, porque si te empiezas a echar las culpas a ti al final todo el mundo te pondrá como cabeza de turco_. ”

Diarmuid había intentado rebatir muchas veces este argumento, pero jamás había sabido cómo hacerlo.

 

_“Que te equivocaras una vez no significa que tengas que cargar con la culpa de todo el resto de tu vida.”_

 

Palabras reconfortantes, maravillosas en teoría y casi imposibles en práctica. Diarmuid no había dejado de intentarlo, y no se había rendido aún, pero eso no conllevaba que fuera fácil.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que notó la molestia del desacuerdo, tras la fiesta de Arturia, sobresalió de lo común.

Fue una anécdota muy simple, que le pasaba muchas veces, y que no tenía más importancia que la que pudiera darle. Sucedió en una tarde ordinaria que había ido al supermercado del barrio a hacer la compra de la semana, cuando, estando en la cola para pagar, vio que una pareja se le colaba sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o esfuerzo por disimularlo, simplemente dirigiéndole una mirada de desdén antes de volver de nuevo la cara.

Diarmuid frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado, pero sin decir, como siempre, nada.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, como hacía siempre.

Hasta que, súbitamente, algo extraño llegó.

Una voz. En su cabeza.

 

_“Los gusanos como tú, que habitan y pudren la tierra, no podrán ser jamás parte de nosotros.”_

 

Unos ojos hechizantes y peligrosos.

Una sonrisa tentadora y nauseabunda.

De repente, de un momento a otro, el moreno notó que la pequeña ira contenida por la falta de respeto por parte de la pareja aumentaba, filtrándose por todos los poros de su cuerpo. La conformidad de aceptar un acto que no le gustaba acabó convirtiéndose en un sentimiento insoportable, en una cólera que no podía (ni quería) guardarse dentro.

Y así se manifestó.

Carraspeando fuertemente, siempre cortés, les clavó una mirada seria y gélida a la pareja de enfrente:

-Perdonad, pero no habéis respetado la fila.

La pareja se giró, observándolo con asco. Él no se amedrentó:

-Hay algunos que llevamos esperando aquí 15 minutos. Así que volved a la cola, por favor.

A pesar de que sus palabras sonaron educadas, sin intención de buscar un problema, la amenaza presente en cada una de estas provocó un escalofrío en la pareja, que, no sin proferir unas cuantas palabras malsonantes antes, acabó colocándose al final de la cola.

Diarmuid suspiró, notando que su corazón se calmaba, inquieto. A pesar de haber tenido bastante tacto, el torrente que había sentido dentro había resultado descomunal, tanto que pensaba que iba a estallar.  Demasiado se había contenido en comparación con lo que realmente había sentido.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Una anciana que estaba detrás le robó la atención a sus pensamientos:

-Muy bien hecho, jovencito. Estos jóvenes llevan colándose desde que vienen a comprar aquí, está bien que por fin alguien les haya dicho algo, sin faltar el respeto, además.

Diarmuid le sonrió correctamente, asintiendo, pero la oscuridad seguía nublando su mente.

Supo tranquilizarse, pero era oír aquella voz, molesta, sinuosa, horrible, enigmática, para que la adrenalina establecida por la exasperación volviera.

No lo entendía.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

 

Antes de que su propio interior pudiese volverlo loco (porque ciertamente le había dado muchas vueltas a que cada vez que sentía inconformidad, la voz e imagen de Gilgamesh aparecían en su cabeza, como cuando un cliente intentó irse sin pagar o unos chavales intentaron robarle el bolso a una señora, y entonces a aquello le seguía una furia desmedida que no sabía de dónde salía, pero jamás lograba manifestarla, por mucho que esta quisiese descontrolarlo), una fiesta vino a socorrerlo.

Otro de sus grandes amigos, tanto en corazón como en proporción, le había llamado para celebrar una fiesta en su casa. Iskandar era su nombre, y a pesar de también pertenecer a la élite de la ciudad, era un hombre bonachón, agradable y campechano, que prefería hacer fiestas más amigables, sin distinción de clases sociales, en su casa, que organizar eventos de lujo como a los que Arturia, para su desgracia, debía acudir.

Por eso todo el mundo adoraba a Iskandar, así como sus fiestas. Diarmuid pensó, además, que en el hipotético caso de que Gilgamesh estuviera invitado, no se atrevería a venir. Arturia le había dado la seguridad:

-Casi nunca suele ir. Ya sabes, por el tema de que no quiere “juntarse con la muchedumbre”. Si viene es para beber hasta las trancas con Iskandar y luego llevarse a una o a varias a la cama –suspiró ella, cansada.

El moreno respiró tranquilo. Si Gilgamesh le había provocado esa ira incontrolable tan solo manifestándose en sus recuerdos, no quería imaginarse cómo sería encontrarse de nuevo con él, sobre todo, sin acabar de nuevo a golpes.

Además, Cú también estaba invitado y asistiría, lo cual le hacía sentirse más tranquilo y más cómodo.

Sí, definitivamente, la velada en casa de Arturia había sido una excepción, así que aquello no volvería a pasar. Estaba completamente seguro.

De hecho, se relajó aún más cuando, tras aparecer en la fiesta con Arturia y con Cú y saludar al anfitrión y a otros varios amigos y conocidos, no distinguió a Gilgamesh por ninguna parte. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué se preocupaba tanto por alguien con el que lo único que había compartido habían sido golpes e insultos, pero finalmente decidió desechar pensamientos de la cabeza y centrarse en disfrutar con el resto de sus amigos.

Toda pretensión de una fiesta relajada se fue rápidamente al garete.

Sucedió mientras tenía una interesante conversación con Lancelot, Cú y Arturia sobre el impacto de la mitología celta en la sociedad actual. Era un tema que a los cuatro les apasionaba, y Diarmuid siempre agradecía poder escuchar diversos testimonios al respecto, siempre, con honor y educación, los dos atributos que el moreno más valoraba en una persona.

-Personalmente, creo que hasta el siglo XIX no se empezó realmente a sacar verdadero valor a la mitología celta-comentó Arturia.

-Coincido –asintió Lancelot- El _Ossian_ de Macpherson causó un antes y un después.

Diarmuid los escuchaba atentamente, contento de poder participar en una conversación amena y respetuosa que, además, le interesaba profundamente.

Pero toda alegría se disipó cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de él reírse, de manera cruel y burlona:

-Parecéis unos abuelos hablando de esas cosas. Por favor, ¿cuántos años tenéis? ¿80?

Arturia, Lancelot y Cú alzaron la mirada para observar, no sin recelo, a la figura que seguía estando detrás de él:

-Y, además…-continuó esta- La mitología celta no tiene comparación alguna con la sumeria. Es el comienzo de todo. No lo olvidéis, escoria.

Diarmuid entonces se giró, sólo para ver sus temores completamente confirmados. Allí, delante de él, encontró al fruto de sus sentimientos tan dispares.

Seguía exactamente igual que hacía dos semanas, arreglado también para la ocasión.

Al haberse girado, Gilgamesh pasó de mirar de soslayo al resto para observarlo a él, como la otra vez, como si el resto no existiera, para mirarlo con repugnancia, con cólera, y con otro par de emociones identificables. Este arqueó una ceja, y su sonrisa desapareció:

-Oh, tú.

Diarmuid no dijo nada, sólo se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada durante algunos minutos. Finalmente, el moreno suspiró, y antes de que la ira que había comenzado a fluir por su sangre se expandiera, agachó la cabeza:

-Buenas noches. Sobre lo del otro día… Siento haber perdido los papeles. Mi intención…-añadió mientras observaba detenidamente los labios del otro y distinguió una cicatriz diminuta en la comisura de estos, para luego mirarlo a los ojos- … Jamás fue que llegáramos a las manos.

Gilgamesh no aceptó sus disculpas:

-Bah. La gente mundana tiende a encolerizarse demasiado pronto. Aunque espero que puedas darme un solo motivo para no reventarte la cara a golpes.

Diarmuid no aceptó su desafío, sin dejar de observarlo. Tenía aquellos sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí, a los que se había enfrentado durante varias semanas,  y ahora, sin embargo, no iba a responder.

Porque eso era caer en su juego. Y eso sería lo último que haría.

Pero Cú sí lo hizo, dibujando una sonrisa peligrosa:

-Porque sí lo haces, “gran rey”, seré yo quien te la destroce, como en los viejos tiempos.

Gilgamesh entonces finalmente cortó el duelo intenso de miradas con Diarmuid, y rió entre dientes, divertido, observando a su primo:

-Sí que ha pasado tiempo, escoria. Y no puedo decir que no me tiente la idea.

Cú crujió los puños como respuesta, pero un suspiro de Arturia los cortó:

-Ya está bien. No le arruinéis la fiesta a Iskandar con vuestras chiquilladas.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, el hombre de la coleta abandonó su pose ofensiva, y lo mismo hizo Gilgamesh. Diarmuid siguió observando cómo Lancelot, Arturia y Cú hablaban con el recién llegado (le sorprendía demasiado que su primo y el rubio fueran capaces de hablarse tan tranquilamente cuando minutos antes habían amenazado con pegarse), y cuanto más lo observaba, más fatigado se sentía al ver que aquella tormenta emocional llegaba de nuevo, y no encontraba lugar donde apoyarse.

Fatigado, se apresuró a decir:

-Disculpadme un segundo. Enseguida vuelvo.

Y salió rápida y apuradamente de la sala, ante las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos…

… Y la mirada inquisidora de otro.

* * *

 

-Uf….

Fue lo primero que soltó cuando llegó al balcón, un larguísimo suspiro. Notó que la frente le sudaba y se apresuró a secársela rápidamente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y daba largas bocanadas para calmar sus latidos.

Lentamente, la sensación de querer vomitar se le acabó yendo, poco a poco, hasta que la necesidad de quedarse a solas unos instantes se convirtió en un momento delicioso de deleitarse con el paisaje, pues la gran casa de Iskandar daba al bosque, y la vista nocturna le sosegaba, con la brisa golpeando las ventanas y las hojas de los árboles y las cigarras cantando en simétrica armonía.

Diarmuid observó a la luna, intentando aclararse las ideas.

¿Por qué sentía aquello? No era un sentimiento afable, no era cuando uno se enamoraba, ni la fascinación que posteriormente daría lugar al amor. No era un sentimiento que una persona deseara tener, y aunque no sabía aún cómo catalogarlo, sabía que era nefasto, negativo, corrupto, emponzoñando su alma pura.

Tuvo que chasquear la lengua, pues al advertir aquellos rojos carmesíes dentro de su cabeza, aquella oleada llegaba para confundirlo:

-¡Ugh…!

-¿Diarmuid?

Rápidamente se giró, para encontrar al gran anfitrión, a su amigo Iskandar, observándolo con una sonrisa, con una botella de Lambrusco en la mano:

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal?

El hombretón hizo una señal de victoria, alzando el pulgar:

-¡Muy bien, muy bien! La fiesta está yendo de maravilla, aunque no sé si podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Es que es mucha fiesta para ti? ¡Puedo entenderlo! ¡No todo el mundo puede salir vivo de las fiestas del gran Iskandar!

Diarmuid dibujó una sonrisa:

-Nada por el estilo. Solamente quería que me diera un poco el aire.

-Ah, sí, entiendo. También necesitamos de vez en cuando nuestros momentos a solas, cierto es, para reflexionar. No todo en la vida es pelea, aunque así lo parezca –añadió él, reflexivo, para colocarse al lado suya mientras bebía de la botella, no sin ofrecerle antes a su amigo, el cual lo rechazó amablemente- Y hablando de peleas, ha llegado a mis oídos que te peleaste con Gilgamesh a base de bien. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡El tranquilo de Diarmuid golpeando al “gran rey”! ¡Lástima que no hubiera estado ahí para verlo!

Diarmuid enrojeció un poco al ver lo rápido que se había corrido la voz con respecto a su ataque al rubio. Ah, las habladurías, más efectivas y rápidas que cualquier arma.

-No tiene gracia… Pero en su momento… Me sacó de quicio.

El pelirrojo sonrió:

-Te entiendo. ¿A quién no lo ha hecho alguna vez? Pero al final es gracioso y todo. Y, además, por otro lado, me alegro por ti.

Diarmuid lo observó, pasmado:

-¿Que te alegras? ¿Cómo?

-Siempre has tenido la manía de guardarte mucho de lo que sientes, Diarmuid, especialmente cuando es algo que te desagrada. Eres capaz de decir que no, pero te cuesta. Y lo que más te cuesta es enfadarte. ¡Todavía me acuerdo cuando me cargué el jarrón de tu madre por culpa de una borrachera y fuiste incapaz de decirme nada!-finalizó él, riéndose.

-Eso…

-La vida es para disfrutarla al límite, mi querido amigo. Cuando seas feliz, ríete. Cuando estés triste, llora. ¡Y cuando estés enfadado, y no te guste algo, enfádate!

-La vida no es tan simple.

-Es la complejidad que quieras darle-finalizó el hombretón, dando un largo trago a la botella, sus ojos brillando y observando más allá de la oscuridad.

No supo qué responder, porque a pesar de lo ruidoso y alocado que Iskandar parecía al principio, en realidad, era uno de los hombres más inteligentes y más sensatos que Diarmuid había conocido nunca. Siempre era capaz de dejarlo sin palabras:

-No digo que haya que solucionarlo todo a base de puños, pero no puedes permitir tampoco que el sentimiento de culpa guíe tus pasos. Así no vas a ser feliz nunca.

Esta vez el moreno lo acompañó, observando, al igual que él, a través de la oscuridad, tomando la botella para darle un trago, y se quedaron ambos callados durante largo rato.

Finalmente, musitó, deseando no ser escuchado:

-¿… Merezco realmente ser feliz?

Iskandar sonrió, incorporándose y alejándose del balcón:

-Dentro de esa pregunta, amigo mío, está la respuesta.

Diarmuid volvió a mirarlo, sorprendido. El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido crujió su cuello:

-¡Bueno, Diarmuid, aquí me despido! ¿Qué tipo de anfitrión sería si me quedo aquí afuera con todos mis invitados dentro? ¡Quédate con la botella! ¡Aunque espero que luego te unas a nosotros pronto!

El moreno, tras unos instantes de sorpresa, dibujó una sonrisa tranquila, y agradecida, para luego asentir:

-Iré dentro de un rato, lo prometo.

Iskandar se dio por satisfecho y tras lanzar algo que sonó parecido a un grito de guerra, se dirigió dando grandes pasos hacia el interior.

Diarmuid se quedó observando la botella de Lambrusco entre sus manos, sin ninguna expresión, pensativo.

Su gran amigo pelirrojo parecía tener las cosas claras, e igual de claras parecían quedarle a él cuando hablaba con él, pero cuando este se desvanecía, empezaban las complicaciones.

El moreno no tenía muy claro que él mereciera ser feliz, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

Cerrando los ojos, los recuerdos llegaron a él de la misma manera que lo hicieron las cicatrices en su alma.

* * *

 

Había traicionado, durante su primer trabajo, a su jefe, teniendo una relación con la mujer de este. Su amor por ella, por Gráinne, había sido, al inicio, único, precioso (aunque a estas alturas lo consideraba más el intento desesperado de ella de refugiarse en otros brazos que otra cosa), y la había querido muchísimo. Aunque, finalmente, de aquella relación no había salido sino dolor, lágrimas y traición. El resultado: Gráinne había vuelto con su antiguo jefe, Finn.

Ella sí había sido perdonada, pero él no. Pero no le importaba. Se alegraba por ella, de corazón. Él siempre había querido verla feliz.

Aquello no le molestó. La culpa había sido suya. Era normal que recibiese un castigo, y de hecho lo recibió: No sólo no obtuvo de nuevo la confianza de Finn, y no sólo fue expulsado de su trabajo, sino que además recibió, por parte de los lacayos de este (nunca supo si fue por orden de este o motu propio, pero no le importaba), una paliza que por poco le arrebató la vida de las manos.

Pero no pasaba nada. La culpa era suya. Lo tenía merecido.

Tiempo después, había trabajado en otra empresa, dispuesto a crear una verdadera relación de lealtad con su jefe e intentar purificar los errores del pasado.

El sino jugó de nuevo con él cruelmente. Su segundo jefe, Kayneth, era un hombre formal, serio y estricto, que había conocido, naturalmente, su experiencia previa, su traición a Finn y su relación con Gráinne. En el mundo de la élite, la información volaba con asombrosa facilidad, y aún más los cotilleos. Lo había aceptado a regañadientes,  y Diarmuid se dijo a sí mismo que aquella sería su oportunidad de enmendarlo todo, de demostrarle al mundo y sobre todo a Kayneth que podían confiar en él.

No sintió la atracción hacia Sola, la mujer de Kayneth, que una vez sí sintió hacia Gráinne, y por este mismo motivo desde el principio jamás tuvo la tentación de traicionar a su jefe. No estaba interesado en ella, y además, él ya había aprendido de lo sucedido, y sabía que jamás volvería a caer en la misma trampa. En cambio, Sola parecía haber encontrado en sus ojos a su único amor verdadero.

Quiso, en algunas de esas ocasiones, maldecir su mala suerte.

Pero no lo hizo. La culpa era suya. Por lo que había hecho antes.

Al final, las insinuaciones de Sola se hicieron casi insoportables, hasta el punto en el que esta una noche se presentó en su apartamento, llorando porque había tenido una pelea con Kayneth, y lanzándose encima de él con intención de que este le consolara pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

Diarmuid la rechazó rápidamente, lamentando honestamente el no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos y casi cerrándole la puerta en la cara, lo cual le hizo sentirse mal, aún peor por el hecho de que la historia parecía repetirse.

Pero lo tenía merecido.

Al final y aunque no hubiera pasado realmente nada, aquella escapada llegó a oídos de Kayneth, que lo utilizó como excusa para hacer lo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo: Despedirlo, no sin haberlo insultado antes. Diarmuid había sido un trabajado eficiente, y Kayneth lo sabía, pero aun con ello temía más que su mujer lo abandonara, y para ello, decidió cortar el mal de raíz. Sola se quejó al principio, pero el rechazo del moreno ante su desfogado amor acabó por acallarla.

Se vio de nuevo en la calle. Incluso en paro, abandonado por todos y traicionado por los mismos, Diarmuid jamás manifestó ira alguna:

Todo era por su culpa.

Lo tenía merecido.

Si él no hubiera decidido haberse enamorado de Gráinne y haberla abrazado fuerte en su pecho, ni haber traicionado a Finn, nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Era su castigo. Su suplicio eterno.

Y estaba dispuesto a vivir con ello.

* * *

 

Finalmente, Diarmuid volvió al presente, encontrándose de nuevo con la botella de Lambrusco. Desde aquello, el moreno había ido desarrollando la sensación insegura y paranoica de que todo lo que sucedía era por sus pecados, y que su único deber era callar y aceptarlos, y jamás, jamás enfadarse, por muy injusto que le pareciera.

Y así había vivido, aguantando y tragando, diciendo que sí cuando quería decir que no, y demás, siendo siempre el buen niño Diarmuid que aceptaba todo sin decir chitón. Sin afligirse, sin encolerizarse, sin alarmarse, sin cabrearse…

-Espero que esa botella de Lambrusco siga llena.

… Hasta ahora.

Diarmuid giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrar a su peor pesadilla entrando en el balcón, clavando la mirada en la botella y no en él.

Él respondió con amargura, con la voz ronca por haber pasado tanto tiempo buceando en sus recuerdos:

-Aún queda – y se la pasó con desgana.

Gilgamesh se acercó a pocos pasos, dejando espacio entre ambos, con desconfianza. Diarmuid dibujó una sonrisa seca:

-¿Estás seguro de que no te envenenarás por beber del mismo vino que ha bebido un gusano como yo?

-Cierra la puta boca-cortó el otro, dando un trago- La reserva de Iskandar no es tan buena como la mía, pero es soportable.

Diarmuid notó que se tensaba al verlo cerca, y aquel huracán volvía a cantar entre sus pulmones, amenazando con ahogarlo:

-¿A qué has venido? ¿A partirme la cara aprovechando que estoy solo?

La respuesta del otro sonó amenazadora:

-No me lo digas dos veces.

-No estoy de humor-concluyó él, incorporándose, dispuesto a dar por finalizada la conversación y a alejarse.

No necesitaba tener a la serpiente enroscándose entre sus piernas.

-¿Te aterrorizo tanto que por eso estabas llorando?-murmuró Gilgamesh, una sonrisa cruel dibujada en sus labios.

Diarmuid se detuvo, sobrecogido, y lo miró. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo en las tinieblas? Sí, era cierto. Al principio, cuando había comenzado a recordar había soltado alguna que otra lágrima fruto de la amargura y de la traición, convencido de que no tenía compañía:

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-La compasión es el veneno más mortal para la cordura de un hombre. Por eso yo jamás lo hago, ni conmigo, ni con los demás-afirmó el rubio, con la mirada puesta en el tinto.

-… ¿A qué has venido?

-Mi intención inicial era devolverte lo del otro día, siendo sincero. Tu mera presencia me repugna-finalizó él, observando aún la botella.

Diarmuid, que seguía con la mirada clavada en sus ojos carmesíes, se mostró, al principio sorprendido por aquella confesión. Siempre había pensado que con su personalidad afable llevarse mal con los demás era una tarea difícil, pero ahora comprendía cuánto se equivocaba.

 

_“No vas a poder complacer a todo el mundo, no vas a poder caerle bien a todo el mundo.”_

 

Pero se sorprendió aún más –y a la vez no- al ver que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Pero eso no lo detuvo de ser, como más tarde se llamaría a sí mismo, hipócrita:

-… No entiendo tu rabia injustificada.

Gilgamesh se rió, como si hubiera dicho algo muy divertido:

-Oh, yo creo que sí lo entiendes, y de sobra.

Diarmuid repitió la pregunta, el torrente de emociones a punto de salir de su garganta, sabiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho más:

-¿A qué has venido?

Gilgamesh no le respondió, torciendo la cabeza a un lado, devolviéndole la mirada, con una sonrisa para nada cálida:

-He de felicitarte. No todo el mundo tiene las agallas de dejarme una marca en la cara. Sin embargo, no sabes cuánto te detesto por ello, y las ganas dentro de mí de querer estrangularte cada día son más intensas.

No respondió ante su amenaza:

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas a declarar que vas a matarme, tarde o temprano?

-Innecesario el meterse en un asunto ilegal, y si tuviera que hacerlo, no osaría mancharme mis manos con sangre sucia como la tuya. La cárcel no es un lugar para mí, y pagarla para salir de ella o para ni siquiera llegar a entrar, un dinero que no estoy dispuesto a pagar.

Era tal el cúmulo de emociones que Diarmuid notó que de repente, el corazón le fallaba y no podía respirar. Se llevó la mano al pecho, apretándose la camisa con fuerza, dejando de prestarle atención, notando que la sangre palpitaba en su cerebro con tanta fuerza que temía que se lo destrozara:

-¡Ugh…!

Gilgamesh borró su sonrisa, pero no dejó de mirarlo.

-¿Qué… es esto? ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer y…? ¡… Lárgate!-le gritó en voz baja.

De repente, el rubio se acercó a él, con un movimiento sinuoso trazado en sus pasos, casi como si estuviera siguiendo algún tipo de ritmo musical, como la cobra que danza siguiendo la melodía de su encantador. A pesar de no observarlo, de clavar la mirada en el suelo para intentar paliar con aquel sufrimiento, la sonrisa vesánica del hombre de enfrente seguía acechándolo:

-Ya te he dicho que a mí alguien como tú no me da órdenes. ¿Por qué te cuesta admitir tanto lo que tienes ahí dentro?

Cuando finalizó la frase, Diarmuid notó que Gilgamesh tenía sus delgados y amenazadores dedos colocados en la mano que contraía en su pecho.

Oh, el veneno, de nuevo. La serpiente enseñaba sus colmillos:

-¿Por qué no admites…?

Diarmuid comenzó a entender todo entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando Gilgamesh le dio la respuesta:

-¿… Lo mucho que me odias?

El moreno recibió aquello como si fuera el impacto de una bala.

¿Odiar? Esa palabra tan fuerte, ese sentimiento tan mezquino, tan lleno de oscuridad, de rabia.

¿Era eso lo que había nublado sus pensamientos todo este tiempo, tras la fiesta de Arturia?

Esa furia desmedida cada vez que alguien hacía mención a su nombre, cada vez que una situación de disconformidad le evocaba el recuerdo de sus ojos, de su voz.

Esa absoluta aversión en sus vísceras que sentía hacia sí mismo y hacia el resto.

Esa insólita sensación de querer vomitar, de temblar al notar que si se dejaba llevar, sucumbiría.

¿Era odio?

La serpiente silbaba y reía.

* * *

 

Él quería a su primo Cú. Quería a Arturia. Quería a Iskandar. Quería a su familia, y quería a sus amigos.

Había querido a Gráinne, y una parte de su corazón lo seguía haciendo. Lo mismo pasó con Finn, con Kayneth, e incluso con Sola. Nunca les había deseado mal alguno, y aunque le habían hecho sufrir, los quería, a su manera.

Aún con todo eso por lo que había pasado, y a todos a los que había perdonado, ¿él podía sentir odio hacia alguien a quien apenas conocía?

La risa en su oído le hizo confirmarlo:

-Es más fácil si lo admites. Déjalo ir…

¿Incluso si no era únicamente el odio lo que hacía que su alma brincase inquieta cuando lo tenía tan cerca?

¿Podía odiar?

¿ _Quería_ odiar?

-Ódiame.

No pudo aguantarlo más.

Alzando la mirada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, agarró al rubio de la camisa, de nuevo, con intención de buscar una justificación posible, una salida a aquella mentira que cada vez se hacía más verdadera, pero las manos le temblaban, y no consiguió articular sonido alguno.

Aquellos ojos carmesíes parecían estar relamiéndose placenteros ante la revelación de lo que sentía:

-No pasa nada, gusano. ¿Te quema el hecho de que alguien como tú, alguien tan bueno, tan puro, tan ingenuo, tan estúpido, tan dispuesto a aceptar lo que los demás esperan de él, consiga sentir algo nocivo por alguien?

Diarmuid no supo responder, y agarró el cuello de la camisa con tanta fuerza como si quisiera destrozarla, o deshacerse de ella, para hincar sus uñas en la piel de Gilgamesh:

-Está bien… Sé que no es la primera vez que has sentido odio. Dime, ¿cuántos te han traicionado, te han abandonado a tu suerte, te han dejado solo, te han herido? Muchísimos, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva.

Él quería a su primo Cú. Quería a Arturia. Quería a Iskandar. Quería a su familia, y quería a sus amigos.

Había querido a Gráinne, y una parte de su corazón lo seguía haciendo. Lo mismo pasó con Fin-----------------------------------

\--------------------------------

\--------------------------------

¿Por qué no podía seguir?

¿Por qué…?

…

¿Y si era cierto?

¿De verdad los había querido?

¿Qué había querido? ¿De verdad no les había deseado que ojalá sintieran lo mismo que él había sentido, que sufrieran como él había sufrido, abandonado en medio de un mundo triste y diabólico?

No, él era una criatura bondadosa. Perdonaba, siempre lo hacía, sin importar las circunstancias, y además no osaba quejarse al respecto por un acto mal realizado. Sí, él perdonaba siempre.

 Aunque él jamás hubiese recibido perdón.

…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que perdonar cuando alguien hacía algo mal, si el único error que creyó haber cometido en su vida jamás había sido pasado por alto ante los ojos del resto?

¿Por qué tenía que perdonar, si a él nunca lo habían perdonado?

¿Por qué tenía que ayudar a los demás a ser feliz, si a él no le dejaban serlo?

Todos estos pensamientos se mezclaban en su mente, revolviéndose, entremezclándose, escapando y entrando, naciendo y muriendo.

No tenía sentido, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

No lo tenía, el haber soportado, el haberse sacrificado tanto.

¿Por qué no los maldecía a todos, desearles el peor de los infortunios? Sería más fácil, y él por fin sería libre.

Gilgamesh se lo había ofrecido, estaba al alcance de su mano.

Bastaba aceptarlo y todo se desvanecería. Todo su pesar, su arrepentimiento, su culpa…

Y su benignidad también.

La serpiente se relamía los colmillos, y se aproximaba a la carne.

¿Pero merecía la pena conservar todo aquello por el mero hecho de preservar la inocencia, la benevolencia característica?

La respuesta parecía obvia, y sentía que poco a poco comenzaba a abandonarse a aquella verdad.

Cerró los ojos, con la intención de entregarse, mientras notaba el silbido de la serpiente en su cuello, a punto de clavarle el veneno mortal, el veneno que lo destruiría para siempre.

Intentó respirar con tranquilidad.

Se mantuvo tenso.

Y, entonces, oyó una nueva voz.

 

_“¡Créeme, hay tantas personas en esta ciudad que te estarían agradecidos! Ese tipo ha perdido ya a tanta gente…”_

 

Y una nueva.

 

_“Es alguien con una personalidad muy especial, que siempre busca enredarte con sus palabras para que obedezcas a sus designios. Pero, si sabes no tomártelo en serio, si no escuchas realmente lo que tiene que decir… Acaba hasta resultando cómico.”_

 

Y otra.

 

_“Dentro de esa pregunta, amigo mío, está la respuesta.”_

 

Y comprendió, de repente, qué debía hacer.

Abrió entonces lo ojos con fuerza, clavándole una mirada firme frente a aquella dubitativa de antes:

-No.

Gilgamesh borró su sonrisa,  importunado al ver que no había podido atrapar a aquel necio cachorro entre sus fauces:

-¿Cómo?

Diarmuid habló claro y alto, para responderle tanto a él como a sí mismo, a esa parte dentro de él que sabía que existía, y que no tenía sentido ocultarla:

-No los odio a ellos. Sí, puede que me lo hicieran pasar mal, que me traicionaran, pero yo también tuve gran parte de culpa. No los odio. Tampoco los quiero. Pero sé… Sé que no los odio. Y tampoco les deseo mal alguno.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, visiblemente aburrido…

-En cambio, tú….

… Para luego observarlo con un nuevo interés:

-Me pones de los nervios, me sacas de quicio, sacas lo peor de mí y de los demás, eres arrogante, manipulador, despiadado y mezquino, y lo que más te place es hundir a las personas en la más mísera de las ruinas.

El rubio sonrió, acercándose aún más a él. Diarmuid notó entonces que no era sólo desprecio lo que acertaba a leer en el mar de sangre que componía el par de ojos de enfrente, ni en el reflejo de los suyos propios.

Se preguntó cuándo aquel hombre que tenía delante, que lo consideraba tan inferior, tan insignificante, había comenzado a sentir el mismo anhelo que ahora danzaba entre los ventrículos y los atrios de su corazón.

Se preguntó entonces cuándo había comenzado a sentirlo él.

¿Desde el momento en el que se pegaron? ¿O desde que lo vio entrar en la sala?

No podía saberlo, pero le daba igual. El sentimiento era el mismo:

-… Y a ti sí. Te odio por ello. Me repugnas, me asqueas, me repeles, me hastías y… Te odio a muerte.

Gilgamesh se rió en su aliento, visiblemente complacido. Cuándo había acortado tanto la distancia, lo había olvidado ya:

-Me basta. Ódiame, entonces, descarga todo lo dañino que sientes hacia los demás, en mí. Púdrete conmigo. Dedica esa parte más oscura de ti a mí.

Diarmuid notaba que alguien ponía las manos en su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia el pecho caliente del otro. El contacto provocó que sintiera arcadas y al mismo tiempo, una energía, un impulso irrefrenable que no había sentido antes, que pedía más.

Antes de notar que la lengua del otro se introducía vorazmente en su boca, y de perder todo resquicio de sensatez, de conformidad, de razón, de entendimiento, oyó el susurro serpentino y seductor de Gilgamesh, riéndose en sus labios:

-Y cuanto más me odies…

El moreno cerró los ojos, apretándose contra él, notando que aquel sentimiento diminuto que había sentido se desataba. Lo último que recordó, antes de que más tarde todo se convirtiera en una batalla de cuerpos pegados que se buscaban y se destrozaban al mismo tiempo, fue aquellos ojos carmesíes saboreando el momento de gloria, consciente de que había ganado la partida.

Odiaría. Lo haría con vehemencia, para poder respirar tranquilo, para poder desahogarse, para poder sentirse libre, para poder descontrolarse. Para poder ser feliz.

Odiaría.

Diarmuid dibujó una sonrisa, tan diferente a las expuestas hasta el momento.

Pero sólo lo odiaría a él. Y por ello, jamás lograría ganarle el juego.

 

_“… Más vendrás a buscarme.”_


End file.
